


Migratory Animals

by OnDesertSky



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I've never written a video game fic before?, Reunions, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Angst, syd matters - obstacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she is, and she is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migratory Animals

There she is.

_Let's say sunshine for everyone_

_But as far as I can remember_

A shock of electric blue in an endless sea of grey. Everything whirls to a focused point around her grin, fixed and smug at the dumbstruck look on your face. You move to jump inside her truck, rough around the edges and somehow still radiant, just like her. Your limbs are flash-frozen still.

_We've been migratory animals_

_Living under changing weather_

Words lodge together at the base of your throat, weighted down with indecision. Half a decade. Half a decade since you’ve felt her presence burning bright as the sun around you. You can’t help but notice it’s waned a little.

_Someday we will foresee obstacles_

_Through the blizzard,_

_through the blizzard_

You wanted to. God, you wanted to tell her everything. _I missed you_. _Seattle was so cool_. _I’m sorry_. You swallow down the weight of your nerves and begin to open up. This is the beginning.

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

_We were younger,_

_we were younger_

There she is, and she is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> all song lyrics belong to Syd Matters' "Obstacles" (the theme song to 'Life is Strange')


End file.
